Yeach, I am Jealous (Sequel Still Love You)
by aerii
Summary: (New Story) Gomawo, Kyungsoo-yah! Dengan rela lahir batin kau merubah namamu dari Do Kyungsoo menjadi Kim Kyungsoo. Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yah! Menjadikan seluruh hidupmu untuk didedikasikan kepada kami yang membutuhkanmu, dan Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo, for the last time, till now and for the future! Kim Jongin . Kaisoo story ft TaeOh / GS /EXO/ ONESHOOT/ Happy Reading ?RnR
1. Chapter 1

" **YEACH, I AM JEALOUS"**

 **(Sequel from Still Love You)**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo (GS for Uke)**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Slight HunHan (numpang lewat doang)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hai... haiii... kali ini aku bawa sequel nya Still Love You,**

 **All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, dan akan menjadi milik author (dalam dunia khayal author sendiri, jangan di bash yah ) cerita asliii milik author, jika ada kesamaan hanya kebetulan semata :D :D :D Warn! Typo(s) bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Huuft..." Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya di ranjang sore itu. Hari ini ia merasa hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah pertemuannya dengan dosen pembimbingnya, Kyungsoo harus membiarkan kedua telinganya mendengarkan 'nyanyian merdu' si dosennya karena begitu banyak yang harus Kyungsoo revisi di bagian Bab I skripsinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone nya yang tak tau jauh dari tempat ia tidur. Tak ada notice atau pun panggilan dari keluarganya yang di Seoul. Taka ada pesan juga dari Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat mengingat nama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memang tak meminta Jongin untuk menunggunya, Kyungsoo juga tak meminta status yang lebih jelas untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tahu akan perasaan Jongin kepadanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kyungsoo juga tak meminta Jongin untuk melepaskan Luhan demi dirinya. Jadi Jongin tak ada hak untuk menghubunginya. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Sekedar iseng Kyungsoo membuka account facebook nya. Tak ada pemberitahuan penting selain pemberitahuan dari Henry –teman sekelasnya- yang menandai dirinya di sebuah foto yang baru diambil beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka di kampus. Kyungsoo me-like foto tersebut. Ingat, mereka tidak foto berdua, ada beberapa teman Kyungsoo yang lain juga, hanya saja posisi Henry tepat di samping Kyungsoo dan merangkul mesra gadis mungil yang memiliki pundak yang sempit, Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo berkeliaran di halaman beranda account-nya. Kadang ia tersenyum membaca status teman-teman SNS-nya. Senyum Kyungsoo memudar dan menghilang saat ia membuka profil account Kim Kai. Di halaman profil Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat foto yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu di upload. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berpose di pinggir pantai dengan senyum angel dan memberikan sign V di dekat wajahnya. Namun, Jongin tidak sendiri melainkan di samping Jongin ada Luhan yang tengah mencium mesra pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum nya. Romantis. Pasangan yang serasi. Ganteng dan Cantik.

Kyungsoo membaca keterangan yang ada di atas poto tersebut "Everlasting".

"Abadi?" Kyungsoo bergumam. _Apa-apan ini? Beberapa bulan tak ada contact dengan Jongin, tapi kenapa ada rasa sesak waktu liat poto ini? Sudahlah, lupakan. Luhan cantik, mana mungkin ada namja yang mau melepaskan yeoja secantik Luhan demi yeoja lain yang masih belum pasti._ Kyungsoo membatin untuk menghibur dirinya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah melepas kepenatan dengan membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo menuju meja riasnya. Niatnya ia hendak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan ikal dengan hairdryer. Namun belum sempat ia duduk, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ponselnya yang berdering sangat keras. Kyungsoo menghampiri letak ponsel yang ada di atas ranjang. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, Kyungsoo langsung menggeser layar ponselnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hallo" kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"..."

"Hallo...who's there?" tanya Kyungsoo saat tak respon.

" **Kau sampai tak mengenali siapa yang meneleponmu? Kau menghapus semua kontakku?"** jawab di seberang.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara bariton tersebut. Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya dan melihat nama "KimKai" di layarnya lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel di telinga nya. "Ah, mian... tadi aku buru-buru menjawabnya sehingga tak membaca siapa si penelepon"

" **Mungkin kau akan berfikir kalau Henry yang akan meneleponmu kan?"** tanya Jongin sinis

" _Annio,,,_ dia tak mungkin meneleponku, seharian kami bersama jadi untuk apa dia menelponku" jawab Kyungsoo polos dan tak menyadari gertakan gigi dari si penelepon.

"..."

"Wae? Ada apa kau menelpon? Kau sakit lagi? Pergilah ke rumah sakit bukan malah menelponku, kau tahu biaya internasional itu mahal eoh?"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu Henry? Sepertinya aku tak pernah menceritakan tentangnya kepadamu?" Kyungsoo seolah menyadari Jongin beberapa saat lalu menyebut nama Henry- teman sekelasnya.

" **Siapa dia?"**

" **Nugu?** Henry? Oh, dia teman sekelas ku, waeyo?" oh Kyungsoo tidakkah kau terlalu polos untuk membaca situasi bahwa mantan kekasihmu itu cemburu!

" **Kau menyukainya?"**

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku menyukainya, dia lucu dan konyol"

" **Tapi aku tak menyukainya"**

"EH?"

Terdengar Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dia membuka pembiacaraanya kembali " **Aku tak menyukai kau dekat dengan namja lain, Kyungsoo"**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Waeyo?"

" **Aku bilang aku TAK SUKA ! tidak cukup?"** Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau tak menyukainya Jongin?"

" **Aku cemburu!"**

"Kenapa cemburu? Bukankah kita tak ada hubungan apa pun? Kau pun tak ada hak untuk cemburu pada ku"

" **Aku disini menunggu mu Kyungiie! Ingat kan saat kau liburan musim panas aku memintamu untuk tidak menerima namja lain, lalu kenapa kau malah peluk-pelukan dengan namja jelek itu?"**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran. Tentu, ia tak merasa memeluk atau dipeluk oleh namja lain, termasuk Henry. Sesupel apapun Kyungsoo, ia masih bisa untuk menjaga jarak dengan namja manapun.

" **Jauh darimu aku tersiksa Kyungsoo, jangan kau siksa aku dengan kau bersama namja lain"** lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam "Aku tak berpelukan dengan namja lain, Jongin!"

" **Kau masih mencoba mengelak, aku lihat di SNS mu. Dia , namja jelek itu memposting foto bersama mu dan memelukmu"** Jongin berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya. Mungkin seandainya Kyungsoo ada di hadapannya, dia sudah mencekik leher Kyungsoo karena kepolosannya. Sabar Jongin.

"Oh,,, poto itu? Kebetulan aku dan dia mendapat dosen pembimbing skripsi yang sama Jong,..."

" **Apa harus berfoto bersama dan peluk-pelukkan juga?"**

"Dia hanya merangkulku. Jangan berlebihan Jongin" Kyungsoo mendengar hembusan nafas Jongin yang tengah menahan amarah. Namun Kyungsoo masih bersikap tenang menghadapi sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba marah tak jelas, menurutnya.

" **Apapun itu aku tak menyukainya, Kyungsoo. Ingat kau hanya milikku"**

"Yak! Kau tidak berhak atas kepemilikanku. Aku bisa memilih namja lain untuk memilikku. Bukan kau !"

Jongin geram.

"Dan lagi Jongin, berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku milikmu. Kau punya Luhan. Ingat LUHAN!" balas Kyungsoo yang menyadari sikap Jongin berlebihan "Dan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan menungguku. Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah hanya karena sebuah foto sialan itu? Kau bilang kau mempercayaiku" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Hari ini ia terlalu lelah dengan kuliahnya.

" **Kyungsoo... aku..."**

"Kau marah hanya karena aku di rangkul oleh temanku sendiri itu tandanya kau tak mempercai ku!"

"..."

"Bahkan aku disini percaya padamu, kau biang kau akan mengurus semuanya disana tapi..." Kyungsoo teringat pada foto yang di posting Luhan tadi.

" **Aku mengakhirinya, Kyungiie"** Jongin berucap pelan.

" _Mwo?"_ mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Jongin mengehla nafasnya dalam-dalam **"Demi kamu"**

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris "You are liar!"

" **Wae? Kau tak percaya?"**

"Jangan bercanda Kim Jongin. Aku melihat postingan Luhan di SNS mu, dia menciummu mesra !"

Jongin tersenyum licik **"Kau cemburu?"**

" _Annii"_

" **Jinjja?"**

"Nde... untuk apa aku cemburu pada kekasih orang"

" **Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan memintanya untuk mencium bibirku"**

Kyungsoo melotot " _Yak! Sakiiiiyaaaaaaah_ " teriaknya.

Jongin terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo yang sadar mengumpat langsung menutup mulutnya "Ah, _mian_ Jongin"

" **Katakan sekali lagi bahawa kau cemburu, Kyungiie"**

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" **Ah... Jebalyo"**

" _Anii_ Jongin ! aku tak berhak untuk cemburu padamu"

"Jujurlah"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum "Yeach, I am jeleous ! puas kau sekarang" teriak Kyungsoo yang naik menjadi 2 oktaf di telinga Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Mian aku harus mengakui, aku marah, aku cemburu tapi..."

" **Saranghaae, Kyungiie"** potong Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

" **Aku bukan kekasih orang lagi Kyungsoo, aku sudah membereskan semuanya"**

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tak memaksanya untuk putus kan?" Kyungsoo curiga. Bukan, bukan ini yang Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan Jongin memutuskan sebelah pihak hbungannya dengan Luhan. Apa pun alasannya, meski untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo tak menyukai itu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala yang tak bisa di lihat oleh Kyungsoo **. "Sebenarnya, dia hanya memanfaatku untuk mendekati Sehun"**

"Mwo?"

" **Jangan teriak Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin bola matamu melompat dar tempatnya"**

"Ish... bagaimana bisa Luhan mendekati Sehun?"

" **Ceritanya panjang sayang, jadi karena di kampus Sehun sangat sibuk dan susah di dekati dan dia tahu jika aku sahabat Sehun makanya dia mendekatiku. Dan aku baru beberapa minggu yang lalu mengetahui ini semua, jika kamu bertanya kenapa aku tahu itu karena aku meihat sikap yang aneh saat ada Sehun di sekitar Luhan. Dan dengan radar neptunusku, aku bisa membaca situasi tentang perasaan Luhan terhadap Sehun"** kata Jongin panjang lebar.

"Ish, jahat sekali Luhan yang memanfaatkamu hanya untuk mendekati Sehun"

" **Dia tidak memanfaatkan ku Kyungiie, oh yah dia juga menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepadamu, karena dia merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara kita"**

" _Mwoya?_ Orang ketiga bagaimana, toh kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" balas Kyungsoo cetus. "Lalu mengapa dia menciummu?"

" **Oh, sebagai bentuk terimakasih katanya. Jadi selama ini dia merasa terbantu dan berhasil mendekati Sehun, sudah cemburunya?"** goda Jongin yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Aku tak cemburu, dan syukurlah kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan urusannmu"

" **Jadi?"** Jongin memancing.

"Jadi apanya?"

" **Hari ini tanggal berapa?"**

"20 Februari, _waeyo_?"

" **Kalau begitu hari ini, hari pertama kita JADIAN kembali"** kata Jongin sekenanya.

"Yak, mana bisa begitu?"

" **Jangan teriak-teriak Kyungiie, sayangi matamu yang harus melotot terus jika kau teriak. Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, dan ingat aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja lain"**

"Apa hukumannya jika aku dekat dengan namja lain?"

" **Selesai studimu, aku akan menikahimu!"**

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan melanggar perintahmu..."

" **Kau bosan hidup, Do Kyungsoo?"**

" _Saranghae Kim Jongin_ " kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum **"Nado"**

Dan selanjutnya, entah hingga pukul berapa mereka sling melempar canda dan tawa. Terkadang pertengkaran kecil terjadi karena sesuatu yang tidak penting mereka debatkan.

FIN

KKEUT

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Horeeee... selesai juga nih sequelnya,, ! :D**

 **Ceritanya makin gak nyambung dan gak jelas !**

 **Mohon dimaaf kan dan dimaklumi yah, chinguu... :D**

 **Revieewwww juseyoo pleaseee... ! jangan jadi Silent Readers, karena sedikit review nya bikin author semangat... Readers jjang ! :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

" **YEACH, I AM JEALOUS"**

 **(Sequel from Still Love You)**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo (GS for Uke)**

 **Kim Jongin,** **Kim** **Kyungsoo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Genres : Family / Romances**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 **Desclaimer : All cast belong to God but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dug Dug Dug !

"Arrghh... eommaaaa... othokae..?" Kyungsoo masih merancu tak jelas dikamar mandinya pagi itu. Wajahnya kesal dan penuh amarah. Meski secara normalnya, orang akan berbahagia jika mendapat kabar berita di pagi hari, tidak halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap kesal pada benda mungil persegi panjangnya yang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"KIM KAI! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanMU!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jongin berjalan ke arah kulkas sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sebenarnya nyawanya belum terkumpul semua, tapi ia tak bisa menghindari rasa haus yang menyerangnya di pagi hari itu.

GLEK...GLEK...GLEK...

Jongin menelan habis air putih langsung dari botolnya. Entah mengapa ia seperti bermimpi jika suasana dirumahnya ini sangat menyeramkan. Sesekali ia menggidikkan pundaknya. Apa ini karena ia mengabaikan para sesepuh yang katanya jika membeli rumah baru harus ada tasakurran supaya jauh dari yang namanya bala. Akh, Jongin hidup dijaman modern, ia tak mempercayai kata-kata tahayul itu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mempercayai apa kata haelmonie nya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hawa horor di rumahnya.

"KKAMJAKIYA!" pekik Jongin yang terkejut saat ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat istrinya berdiri sekitar 2 meter darinya. Bahkan botol yang di pegang Jongin terjatuh. Jongin reflect memegang dadanya, ia benar-benar terkejut karena ternyata istrinya lah yang menatap punggunya dari tadi dan memberi kesan horor.

Wanita yang baru tiga minggu Jongin nikahi itu memandang horor padanya. Dengan matanya yang membulat besar, dan tampangnya yang siap membunuh. Wanita yang menggelar marga Kim itu hanya mendecih kesal. Ia kembali menata meja makan.

Jongin tersenyum memandangi istrinya. Istrinya ini pasti belum mandi, karena Jongin tahu, wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak akan mandi sebelum pekerjaan rumah tangganya kelar atau malah jika tak acara keluar rumah ia tidak akan mandi.

Wanita yang dipandangi intens oleh suaminya itu hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Sayang, kau tak masak?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo

"Apa kau tak lihat,? Untuk sarapan pagi ini aku memasakan kue pie untukmu! Hari ini hari libur kan? Aku sedang malas masak berat" jawabnya ketus.

"Sayang, aku ingin makan nasi goreng" pintanya manja.

"Yak! Kim Kai! Berhentilah merepotkanku? Kau selalu meminta ini dan itu! Aku lelah, aku bukan pembantumu" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Jongin menghela nafasnya ia memegang pundak istrinya menatapnya dalam dan lembut "Dengarkan, aku.! Aku menikahimu bukan karena aku ingin dilayani sebagai seorang tuan. Aku memintamu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin istriku yang cantik ini memasakan aku nasi goreng khimci seperti biasa. Aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak mau, tapi aku tak suka kau berteriak seperti itu pada suamimu..." katanya dengan lembut.

Istrinya kembali diam. Ia menghempaskan secara kasar kedua tangan Jongin dipundaknya "Aku sebagai istrimu juga meminta dengan hormat, makanlah apa yang aku masak!" katanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dan masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Kim Kyungsoo kau kenapa...? hey... baiklah aku akan makan pie ini,... tolong buka pintunya.. Kim Kyungsoo..." teriak Jongin pada istrinya di depan kamarnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya secara kasar di ranjang yang masih berantakan akibat ulah suaminya semalam. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu. Ia mengabaikan teriakan suaminya di depan pintu kamarnya. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak mengunci pintunya, itulah Kim Kai selalu membatasi dirinya untuk tidak sembarang masuk kamar tanpa Kyungsoo ijinkan pdahal itu kamar mereka berdua.

"Apa-paan sih Kai! Selalu minta yang aneh-aneh! Ada apa sih dengan nasi goreng, apa dia tidak bosan setiap hari sarapan nasi goreng" omel Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ia sangat sebal hari ini dengan suaminya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eung...!" Kyungsoo menggeliat. Ia tersadar dari tidurnya, ketika ia melirik nakas dan melihat sekarang sudah jam satu siang menurut KST. "Hoooaaam.. apa aku kesiangan? Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan peralatan Kai kerja?" tanya nya sambil menuruni ranjangnya. Ia menuju pintu kamarnya dan melihat Jongin di dapur tengah sibuk bergelut dengan kompor dan wajan.

"Kai-yah? Kau tidak bekerja?" tegur Kyungsoo

Jongin menoleh "Kerja?"

"Bukan nya sekarang hari Senin?"

Jongin tersenyum "Kau kenapa sayang,? Apa marah-marahmu tadi pagi membuatmu amnesia? Ini masih minggu, Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ia masih berdiri didepan punggung suaminya. Ia mengumpulkan puing-puing memori yang terbelah. Akh dia ingat. Tadi pagi ia kembali ke kamar dan langsung tertidur karena kesal pada permintaan Jongin.

"Kau tertidur tadi, aku melihat kau tidur sangat nyenyak jadi aku tak membangunkanmu" sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang "Mianhae!" Katanya sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya di perut rata suaminya. "Aku hanya kesal tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu"

Jongin mengangguk, ia memang sudah paham dengan watak istrinya yang seperti bunglon bisa berubah kapan saja dan dimana saja. Jongin mematikan kompornya ia membalikan badannya dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo yang badannya lebih mungil darinya. "Tak apa sayang... maafkan aku yang rewel yah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Cha... makanlah" perintah Jongin sambil menyodorkan hasil masakannya pada sang istri. Setelah sesi saling maaf memaafkan mereka meutuskan untuk makan siang bersama dengan nasi goreng khimci ala Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik ke arah sendok yang berisi makanan itu "Jongin-ah... kenapa kau sangat menyukai nasi goreng?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tak segera melahap suapannya, Jongin memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya sendiri "Entahlah... beberapa akhir ini aku hanya menyukainya dan ingin selalu memakan nasi goreng.. apalagi buatanmu..." jawabnya sambil melahap nasi goreng buatanya, meski tak senikmat buatan Kyungsoo ia mencoba untuk menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya makan terlalu lahap seperti anak kecil. "Pelan-pelan Jongin! Kau bisa tersedak nanti..." tegur Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk "Ah, mian. Nunna! Aku hanya kelaparan... pdahal tadi pagi aku menghabiskan kue pie buatanmu.. tapi entahlah, aku hanya ingin makan banyak akhir-akhir ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat Jongin seperti anak kecil dan memanggilnya nunna, mengingatkan pada masa saat mereka sekolah dulu karena Jongin adalah junior Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah! Aku ingin jalan-jalan..."

Jongin meneguk air minumnya "Baiklah, aku akan mengantar istriku kemanapun kau mau.."

Kyungsoo berbinar "Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu dan bersiap yah.."

Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyungsoo menarik kasar sticky note berwarna kuning yang sepertinya di tempelkan Jongin di pintu kulkas. Selesai membaca, Kyungsoo meremas kertas persegi itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Dasar... nappeun namja! Lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada keinginan istrinya!" omel Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya.

Selesai mempersiapkan diri, Kyungsoo segera menyusul Jongin. Seperti yang mereka janjikan, Jongin akan mengantarnya kemana pun ia mau. Tapi nyatanya, Jongin malah meninggalkannya karena ada sedikit masalah dengan bengkel otomotifnya yang ia dirikan beberapa tahun lalu dengan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nona.. apa anda tidak akan turun...? ini halte pemberentian terakhir" suara supir bus berwarna biru inu menganggetkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia celinguan, dan ia hanya melihat dirinya seorang diri didalam bus itu. "Ah,, maaf ajusshi" katanya lalu dengan cepat ia keluar dari bus tersebut.

"Ish,, jinjja... gagara seorang Kim Jongin aku jadi seperti ini" omelnya sambil menjitak kepalanya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tak tentu arah dan yah, dia tersesat sepertinya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah selatan dari halte tersebut. Ini bukan kawasan yang ia kenal. Ini bukan Myeondong pusat kota Seoul, ini juga bukan kawasan Gangnam. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu arah dan dia buruk dalam yang namanya menentukan arah. Itu sebabnya ia sering tersesat. Dan juga hey, Kyungsoo hampir 5 tahun di London, ia juga juga bukan anak yang suka keuar rumah dan sekerdar hangout seperti Tao, adiknya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca atau sekedar tidur dikamarnya. Entahlah, hari ini ia ingin sekali keluar rumah. Ia ingin mengajak Tao tapi ia tau jika Tao juga pasti akan sibuk dengan kekasihnya, Kris. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa Kim Jongin suaminya yang ternyata lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia sudah berjalan kaki kurang lebih dua jam, dan kini ia tengah terpukau dengan pemandangan indah disekelilingnya. Ia berdiri diantara bangunan-banguanan rumah yang tersusun rapi yang menyerupai seperti bangunan tempo dulu. Ah tidak, ini asli ini rumah-rumah jaman Korea dahulu memang asli. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum, ia kini merasa hidup di jaman tempoe dulu. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang menikmati pemandangan itu ada beberapa turis asal manca yang di pandu oleh tour guide juga menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, ia seolah tahu jika tour guide tersebut tengah menjelaskan tempat wisata ini.

"Oh.. Kyungsoo eonnie?" pekik seseorang sambil membawa bendera plastik Korea ditangannya.

"Luhan...?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya jika sang pemandu wisata tersebut adalah Luhan mantan kekasih suaminya dan kini menjadi kekasih Sehun sabahabat suaminya. Hidup benar-benar misteri!.

"Eonnie, kau sedang berlibur?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau seorang pemandu wisata?"

Luhan mengangguk "Hanya kerja sambilan untuk membiayai kuliahku, aku memandu mereka yang dari Thailand,, mereka sangat antusias dengan Bukchon village ini..." kata Luhan sok akrab menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya nyengir, ia melihat segerombolan yang kebanyakan ahjumma-ahjumma dan ahjussi-ahjussi itu tengah mengagumi gaya Korea jaman dahulu.

"Apa eonnie sendiri? Mana Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Dia sibuk, anni,, aku sedang menunggu temanku... kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu.." pinta Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk "Baiklah... kalau begitu. Kupikir kau sendiri. Jika sendiri aku akan mengajakmu berwisata ke Namsan Tower setelah ini"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Jujur ia membutuhkan pertolongan untuk menemukan jalan pulang, ditambah hari sudah mulai sore. Namun, ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta tolong Luhan yang pernah menjalin hbungan dengan Kim Jongin, suaminya.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, kini ia berada di sebuah taman dan ia duduk di ayunan. Sedih sekali. Ia tak tahu arah pulang, dan ia tak bisa menghubungi siapa-siapa karena poselnya mati.

Kyungsoo mnghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya karena ia merasa kedinginan. Matahari sudah berganti menjadi bulan.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..." Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. "Dasar Kim Kai jahat..." omelnya. Ini semua bermula dari Kai yang membatalkan janji mereka sepihak. Kyungsoo sangat membenci suaminya sekarang. "Aku lapar..." katanya lagi sambil mengelus perutnya yang ia lupa ternyata ia belum makan seharian.

"Aku benci kamu.. KIM Jongin siaaalaaan..." omel Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan dengan badannya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa seperti anak kecil yang menunggu jemputan padahal ia yakin tak akan ada yang menjemputnya. Bahkan ada yang tahu posisi diamana juga tidak.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau dimana, sayang...! jawab telpon ku..." omel Jongin penuh kekhawatiran sambil melepas sit beltnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia sangat khawatir saat pulang kerumah, Kyungsoo sudah tak dirumah. Padahal ia meminta untuk menunggunya. Jongin sudah mengelilingi seluruh distrik yang ada di Kota Seoul, namun ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tak pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, karena ia tadi sudah menelpon appa mertuanya dan malah appa nya menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo. Beruntunglah ia bertemu Luhan yang sedang memandu turis dan memberitahunya bahwa ia sore tadi bertemu Kyungsoo di Bukchon Village.

Jongin menyusuri tempat wisata rumah-rumah tradisonal itu. Suasana sudah sepi karena memang sudah malam. Jongin benar-benar frustasi mencari istrinya. Terlebih ia baru tahu jika istrinya tak hanya pergi seorang diri.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" pekik Jongin tiba-tiba saat ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali sebagai istrinya tengah duduk di taman dan seperti anak hilang diayunan.

Wanita yang diteriaki oleh Jongin mengembangkan bibirnya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya saat Jongin berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Jongin-ah.." sapanya dengan senyum yang khas. Ia lega akhirnya ia bertemu dengan suaminya yang terlihat terengah-engah dan memasanng wajah panik.

"Yak! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Soo! Meninggalkan rumah tanpa seijinku. Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kenapa kau tak menungguku, eoh!" bentak Jongin yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Harusnya kan Jongin memeluknya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya aku! Dari siang aku mencarimu, bodoh!" Jongin tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia juga marah sebenarnya tapi entahlah, ia hanya ingin diam melihat Jongin marah dan bahkan membentaknya.

"Aku memintamu untuk menungguku, Soo!" lirinya.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan cairan bening dimatanya yang siap untuk balapan mencapai pipi cabi Kyungsoo "Mianhae.. aku hanya ingin keluar.. hiks,,hiks,,,hiks,,, aku tersesat disini,,," isaknya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu... pada anak kita.." katanya lagi.

Reflek Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya "Anak? Kau tahu..?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi saat aku ke kamar mandi dan menemukan tespeck di washtafel. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, eoh?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin! Alat itu belum tentu akurat"

"Baiklah,, kita akan ke rumah sakit besok"

Kyungsoo memasangkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Soo-yah! Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap jongin tajam "Kenapa kau lama sekali menemukanku, eoh! Aku tersesat disini berjam-jam. Aku takut dan aku lelah..." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengomel.

Jongin hanya tersenyum "Mainhae sayang... jika bukan karena Luhan aku mana tahu kau ada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-kemana , kau tahu?"

"Ku pikir kau hanya membutuhkan Sehun! Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena Sehun tak mampu menangani masalah di bengkel mu!"

"Kau cemburu pada adikmu itu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Iyah aku cemburu! Kau puas!"

Jongin terkikik, lalu kembali memeluk istrinya. "Aku senang kau cemburu, kau tahu dulu sangat susah sekali membuatmu cemburu... kurasa ini karena anak kita makannya kau mulai cemburuan,," goda Jongin.

"Jangan bicara anak jika itu belum pasti KIM JONGIN!"

"Arra... arra... aku lapar.. sebaiknya kita cari makan"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jongin terus menerus bersenandung sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini, pasalnya di rahim sang istri tengah tumbuh jabang bayi yang baru berusia dua minggu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Kim Jongin!" omel Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya sedang mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku karena aku akan menjadi seorang ayah" katanya. Saat itu mereka baru saja menemui dokter kandungan Choi sahabat eomma Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya merengut. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak menyukai dengan kehamilannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Jongin yang menyadari ekspressi Kyungsoo yang datar.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN!" teriaknya dan refleck membuat Jongin mengerem mobilnya. Untungnya mereka tidak sedang berada di tol.

"Mworaguu?"

"Aku membencimu.. benar-benar membencimu,,," katanya lagi.

Jongin heran, ia langsung menepikan mobilnya suapa tidak menggagu pengendara yang melintas. Jongin memegang erat-erat setir mobil. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil.

"Katakan! Apa masalahnya Soo!" pintanya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan menatapnya tajam "Kau sengaja kan membuatku hamil?"

"Sengaja atau pun tidak kau kan istriku, lalu kenapa jika kau hamil? Aku ayahnya dan aku pasti bertanggungjawab karena aku suamimu dan aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kita baru menikah, Jongin! Kau kan berjanji tidak akan membuangnya didalam?!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Maaf, Soo! Aku kelepasan! Tubuhmu terlalu menggoda dan aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku.. dan lagi, aku kasihan padamu yang tiap pagi harus menyuci spreii dan menggantinya. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Itu karena kau yang selalu memintanya setiap hari.. aku yang lelah karena setiap malam haru mengangkang untukmu!" balas Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin tersenyum, melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu "Semunya kan sudah terjadi, sayang! Kau tak bisa apa-apa lagi! Kau harus membesarkan jagoan kecil kita"

"Kau benar-benar" Kyungsoo kesal. "Kau menikahiku cepat-cepat padahal kau tahu aku baru seminggu diwisuda, dan sekarang kau membuatku hamil... aku kan ingin bekerja Jongin!"

Jongin mengelus rambut istrinya "Bekerjalah menjadi nyonyah Kim dan ibu dari anakku! Kau sendri yang menantangku untuk menikahimu! Kan aku sudah bilang, jika kau macam-macam di London aku akan menikahimu! Dan kau malah dekat-dekat dengan si Henry itu"

"Kau benar-benar... kau merusak semua mimpiku! Aku membencimu, pokoknya!"

"Sini" Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

CHUP!

Jongin menngecup bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya mengecup.

"Kau tahu, dari kemarin kau bawel sekali, telingaku sakit mendengarmu uring-uringan terus. Kim Kyungsoo, aku bahagia!" kata Jongin pelan.

"Kau bahagia?"

Jongin mengangguk lalu ia duduk seperti semula "Sangat, aku memilikimu dan aku akan memiliki seseorang yang akan melengkapi hidupku, hidup kita! Untuk sementara bertahanlah sebentar sayang, maaf jika aku merusak mimpi-mimpimu, maaf jika aku terlalu egois, Tapi aku titip ini" Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi elusan tangan Jongin diperut ratanya.

"Untuk sementara aku ingin kau mengurusnya dengan baik, untuk aku, Kim Kyungsoo. Setelah itu kejarlah apa yang menjadi impinmu! Kau tahu kan jika aku selalu mendukungmu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia luluh. Tidak semestinya ia membenci Jongin hanya karena ia hamil. Toh ini buah cinta mereka. Ini yang akan melengkapi hidup mereka, melengkapi pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum ia memeluk suaminya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin! Aku hanya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku,,, kau tahu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia mengelus rambut istrinya "Arra! Terimakasih sudah mengerti aku, Kim Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia bertekad akan membesarkan anaknya dengan baik sesuai dengan keinginan Jongin. Ia pun rela untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya demi Jongin dan buah hatinya.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin!"

 **KEUT !**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entah, ini cerita apaan! Hanya itu yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan di pikiran aeri..**

 **Cerita gaje, kagak jelas,, karena efek aeri GALAU ! huuuweeeeee...**

 **Boleh deh buat ngeREPIUUW :D**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	3. Chapter 3

" **YEACH, I AM JEALOUS"**

 **(Sequel from Still Love You)**

 **Kaisoo** **x Taeoh** **(GS for Uke)**

 **Kim Jongin,**

 **Kim** **Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Taeoh**

 **Genres : Family / Romances**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 **Desclaimer : All cast belong to God but story is mine!**

 **Rated : T**

 **RnR**

 **Just Read then Review**

 **Happy Reading**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kim Jongin... Kim Taeoh... masih tidak mau bangun, eoh!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tengah berkacak pinggang di tepi ranjang dengan celemek kusutnya yang terlihat pas dibadan mungilnya sambil memandangi dua pangerannya yang sedang asik berpelukan dan masih menyelami alam mimpi.

Jongin yang terusik dengan teriakan istrinya malah meraih bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dan makin memeluk Taeoh.

"Euung...eom...m..." Kim Taeoh si Jongin junior malah menelungsungkupkan wajahnya di badan appa nya.

"Palli irronae...!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi sambil melepaskan bantal yang menutupi wajah suaminya itu.

Jongin menggeliat, dengan malas ia melepaskan pelukannya di badan anaknya, ia duduk dan menatap istrinya yang tengah memasang wajah kusut "Eomma... bukankah ini terlalu pagi... kau tau kami masih mengantuk.." elaknya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengajak Taeoh untuk menonton pertandingan bola,,, sekarang sudah siang Jongin," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Lembutlah, Soo! Lagipula sekarang hari Sabtu..."

"Justru karena hari Sabtu, jangan membiasakan bangun siang.."

"Sayang, apa tak bisa kau memberikan toleransi pada kami eoh! Kami masih sangat mengantuk!" Jongin mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Itu salah kalian kenapa semalaman bergadang, dan kau juga mengajak Taeoh untuk menonton bola,,, kau kan tau Taeoh itu masih kecil"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menemaniku, lagipula Taeoh juga menyukai bola, sudah sewajarnya anak laki-laki itu menyukai bola..."

"Sudah jangan mengelak, cepat kau bangunkan Taeoh! Dan cepat mandi..." titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik Taeoh yang sudah gelisah karena teriakan sang eomma, ia membuka matanya. Taeoh pun duduk di samping Jongin, ia merentangkan tangannya meminta Kyungsoo menggendongnya.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kode anaknya itu langsung menggendongnnya, "Aigoo... uri Taeo sudah besar, badanmu makin berat saja" kata kyungsoo.

"Eomma... poppo!" katanya manja sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah anaknya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir anaknya.

"Appa juga ingin di poppo, eomma.." rengek Jongin yang melihat adegan mesra istri dan anaknya.

"Aigoo... kau bukan anakku Jongin-ah!" kata Kyungsoo malas.

"Taeoh-yah! Neo eomma sangat tidak adil ne..." Taeoh mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Jongin dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo memberikan deathglare terbaiknya "Eomma hanya mencium Taeoh dan tidak mau mencium appa!" adu jongin pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak mau poppo appa...?" tanya Taeoh polos.

"Karena appa bau sayang, appa kan belum mandi.." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Taeoh juga belum mandi... ayok poppo appa" Taeoh memerintah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mendelik seperti biasa.

"Sini Taeoh-yah, appa gendong" pinta Jongin, dan taeoh langsung merontah meminta pada Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memberikan Taeoh pada Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali berdiri di depan mereka.

"Loh eomma tidak mencium appa!?" tanya Taeoh yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap malas wajah suaminya yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap paginya jika taeoh tidur dikamar mereka. Taeoh akan langsung meminta morning kiss nya pada sang eomma dan ia juga akan meminta pada Kyungsoo agar mencium appa nya juga.

"Mungkin eomma mu sudah tidak sayang appa lagi, taeoh-yah! Makanya eomma tidak mau menciup appa" keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menggertakkan giginya, lalu ia menunduk menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin dan mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya itu. "Selamat pagi, pangeran-pangeranku..." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Pagi eomma..." balas Jongin dan Taeoh bersamaan.

Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya seperti semula "Sekarang kalian mandilah, setelah itu sarapan.." titah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eomm.. Taeoh macih mengantuk, bolehkah Taeoh dan appa tidul lagi..?" pinta Taeoh dengan logat anak kecil nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah balita yang berusia 19 blan itu tak lama kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi masam "Tidak BOLEH!" jawabnya.

"Yak,,, eomma..." rengek Jongin dan Taeoh.

"Bangun sekarang atau Monggu tak akan eomma beri makan seharian..?" ancam Kyungsoo pada anjing kesayangan Taeoh dan Jongin yang baru mereka pelihara sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Arraseo, kita mandi sekarang..." kata Jongin singkat lalu menggendong Taeoh dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, cukup senang ia memegang kendali si anjing kecil itu. Jika berurusan dengan anjing kesayangan mereka, maka dengan luluhnya Taeoh dan Jongin menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Disinilah mereka, Kyungsoo tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sebenarnya lebih tepat makan siang sih, karena Jongin dan Taeoh yang semalaman begadang menyaksikan pertandingan bola, membuat mereka kesiangan dan Kyungsoo harus berteriak-teriak untuk membangunkan mereka.

Taeoh duduk di samping Jongin seperti biasa, keduanya makan dengan lahap.

"Kalian lapar eoh? Ku pikir kalian lupa caranya makan karena pertandingan sepak bola" sindir Kyungsoo sambil menyediakan air minum untuk suaminya.

"Berhentilah menyindir, Soo! Sudah sukur kami masih ingat bangun dan menuruti semua perintahmu" balas Jongin dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir lalu ia memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah melahap daging favoritnya "Taeoh-yah, apa masakan eomma lezat?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjajarkan posisinya di depan Taeoh.

Taeoh hanya mengangguk, ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya menandakan jika masakan eommanya sangat lezat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ia kemudian ia mengusak rambut Taeoh "Arraseo, makanlah yang banyak biar kau cepat besar, dan hati-hati makannya sayang" kata Kyungsoo namun di acuhkan oleh Taeoh. Taeoh asik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia sibuk memasuk-masukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sayang, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu?" tegur Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Apa kau sedang hamil lagi?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa tidak"

Jongin terlihat berfikir "Emmm..." gumamnya sambil memainkan sumpitnya "Tubuhmu terlihat lebih montok sekarang, sama seperti saat kau mengandung Taeoh dulu.."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Lihat pipimu, tembabnya hampir sama dengan pipi Taeoh.. dan juga butt mu... emmm terlihat sangat menggoda" lanjutnya.

"Hentikan Jongin... kau ini ada-ada saja.." balas kyungsoo sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Sayang, kau tak mau makan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kulkasnya, "Aku akan makan setelah memberi makan anjing kesayangan kalian itu"

"Kau baik sekali, terima kasih eomma..." bkata Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah halaman belakang appartement mereka.

"Taeoh-yah, hati-hati makannya, kau bisa tersedak nanti" Jongin mengingatkan putranya.

"Ne appa.." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan Jongin dan anaknya membalikkan badannya dan melihat kedekatan taeoh dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit terluka saat Taeoh lebih mendengarkan perkataan Jongin daripada dirinya.

* * *

"Monggu-yah... saatnya makan siang..." kata Kyungsoo sambil menggeser pintu yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan balkon belakang rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat anjing berwarna coklat itu keluar dari kandnagnya dan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya seperti menunggu sang majikan memberi jatah makan siangnya padanya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok, ia membuka kaleng berisi makanan anjing dan meletakannya di wadah yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk Monggu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Monggu-nya makan dengan lahap. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala si Monggu yang sedang fokus memakan jatah makan siangnya.

"Monggu-yah, kau lihat aku!" titahnya "Apa aku makin gemuk, eum? Tuanmu bilang tubuhku makin montok, apa aku harus diet?" tanya Kyungsoo pada hewan yang jelas ia tak akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya, dan ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. "Monggu-yah! Bukankah mereka sanagt menyebalkan? Setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu melupakanku, eoh! Mereka menganggapku seperti pembantu mereka, sangat menyebalkan!" curhatnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menembus ke ruang makan dan melihat suami dan anaknya tengah btertawa bersama dan saling suap-suapan makanan. Bahkan jika di ingat, Taeoh tak pernah membagi makanannya dengan siapapun termasuk dengan Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini ia membaginya dengan Jongin.

"Geezz... mereka terlihat bahagia sekali dan melupakan keberadaanku!" gumam Kyungsoo. "Kau... makanlah yang banyak! Dan baik-baiklah padaku, jangan seperti mereka" Kyungsoo bangkit dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Omaya!" Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat ke arah meja makan.

Sementara Jongin dan Taeoh saling pandang dan mengunyah makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"Wae eomma,?" tanya Taeoh polos.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo kembali mengeraskan nada suaranya membuat Jongin menutup keuda telinga anaknya dengan kedua tangannya "Yak! Bagaimana bisa kalian menghabiskan semua makananya? Eomma hanya keluar sebentar untuk memberi makan Monggu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jongin meringis, ia menarik kedua tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo "Mianhae, kami sangat lapar dan juga makananmu sangat lezat seperti biasa" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, inilah yang terjadi jika Jongin dirumah. Kyungsoo tidak akan kebaikan jatah makannya karena kedua pangerannya terlalu lahap dan memiliki nafsu makan yang baik. Kyungsoo kadang kewalahan melihat tingah mereka yang sama persisi seperti anak kembar. Dulu Kyungsoo memahami pola makan Jongin karena bawaan kandungan Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo mengandung Taeoh, Jongin lebih lahap makannya. Ia bisa memakan 5 porsi sekaligus dalam sekali makan. Dan juga yang mengalami morning sickness bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Jongin, yang mengalami ngidam juga Jongin dan anehnya lagi Jongin hanya ngidam makanan tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Dan sepertinya kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga Taeoh lahir dan besar. Bahkan menurun kepada Taeoh yang juga sangat doyan makan. Kyungsoo selalu mengalah soal makanan.

"Eomma, mianhae..." kata taeoh polos sambil megerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan lucu, jika sudah begini bagaimana Kyungsoo akan marah pada buah hatinya. Mau marah pada Jongin? Hem, langkahi dulu Taeoh yang selalu melindungi Jongin dari amukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lemas, "Arraseo, aku bisa makan ramen nanti.."

"Terimakasih chagiyah, kau sangat pengertian sekali.." kata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung.

 _Heol! Dia bilang pengertian? Mana sikap posesifnya yang selalu melarangku makan ramen? Apa hanya berlaku saat kita masih muda dulu? Kau benar-benar berubah, Kim Kai!_

"Taeoh-yah! Mau membaca buku atau kita bermain iron man?" tawar Jongin pada Taeoh.

Taeoh terlihat sumringah "ilon man..ilon man..ilon man!" teriaknya antusias dan berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Arraseo,,, saatnya kita berperang..." kata Jongin sambil menggendong Taeoh dan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung.

Selebihnya hanya terdengar teriak-teriak Jongin dan taeoh yang menggema di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah meja makan dan mulai membereskan perabot yang berantakan akibat ulah suami dan anaknya.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam Kyungsoo berkutat di dapur membereskan kekacauan di dapur dan juga menyempatkan dirinya mengganjal perutnya dengan ramen seperti yang ia janjikan dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ruang tengah yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan tidak lagi terdengar teriakan-teriakan Taeoh yang menyerang Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, saat ia melihat rumahnya seperti kapal pecah. Bantal-bantal sofa tidak lagi berada ti tempatnya dan juga segala mainan taeoh berserakan dimana-mana. Kyungsoo ingin marah, ia benci sekali dengan sesuatu yang berantakan. Ia mengitari pandangannya kesudut ruangan dan melihat Jongin yang duduk bersila di bawa rak buku. Jongin tengah memangku Taeoh dan terlihat seperti membacakan cerita pada Taeoh. Taeoh menyimaknya dengan seksama.

Kyungsoo merasa teduh melihatnya, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia bahagia melihat Jongin dan taeoh begitu dekat. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Jongin.

"Nah.. ceritanya selesai.." kata Jongin sambil menutup bukunya.

"Taeoh suka yah jika appa membacakan Taeoh dongeng?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

Taeoh mengangguk mengerti "Suka" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo melirik jam di dinding, sudah waktunya Taeoh tidur siang "Taeoh-yah! Sudah waktunya tidur siang, kita tidur yuk! Eomma akan memelukmu.." tawar Kyungsoo.

Taeoh mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat mata taeoh yang bulat seperti istrinya. "Appa... Taeoh ingin tidul dipelukan appa.." katanya polos.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari kepala Taeoh.

Jongin tersenyum "Haruskah? Baiklah, appa akan memeluk Taeoh seperti eomma memeluk Taeoh, call?"

Taeoh mengangguk antusias.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan menggendong Taeoh menuju kamar yang lebih kecil dari miliknya yang memang disediakan khusus untuk Taeoh.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar ke arah Jongin yang membawa tubuh Taeoh masuk ke dalam ruangan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menunduk kesal "Taeoh-yah! Apa kau tak membutuhkan eomma mu, eum?" tanyanya pelan dan tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan membereskan lagi ruangan yang berantakan karena ulah Taeoh dan Jongin.

* * *

"Soo... kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali? Dan kau juga terlihat tidak nafsu makan, kau sakit?" tanya Jongin saat mereka sedang makan malam .

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari menunduk dan menatap Jongin yang duduk di depannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meneguk air putih.

"Eomma.. makanlah..." kata Taeoh yang duduk di samping Jongin sambil menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk meletakan daging yang ia ambil di mangkok milik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesusahan. Jongin yang mengerti maksud Taeoh langsung membantunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Gomawo Taeoh-yah!" kata Jongin lalu memasukkan daging cincang kemulutnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin "Kau bilang aku sedikit gemuk dan sepertinya aku harus sedikit diet untuk menurunkan berat badanku" jawabnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali meneruskan makannya bersama Taeoh.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan memainkan sumpitnya. Tanpa ia sadari Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Eomma..." lirih Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin memandang ke arahnya.

"Waeyo Taeoh-yah!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Taeoh ingin menonton bola lagi.. boleh yah eomma.." tanya Taeoh memohon.

Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan sendok dan sumpitnya secara kasar "Tidak, kau semalam sudah kurang tidur sayang, jadi sekarang kau harus tidur cukup, mengerti!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada seramah mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Taeoh yang masih balita begadang hingga larut malam hanya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola yang sebenarnya belum ia pahami aturan mainnya. Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo kira-kira.

Taeoh memasang wajah memelasnya, ia melirik appanya dan menarik-narik baju yang tengah di kenakan oleh Jongin "Appa..." katanya dengan nada sendu berharap sang appa membantunya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo agar mengijinkannya.

Jongin memandang Taeoh yang lebih rendah darinya ia tersenyum "Ta..."

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Kim Taeoh!?" bentak Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai jengah karena putranya selalu mencari perlindungan pada Jongin "Kau tidak menuruti apa kata eomma, eoh!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dan Taeoh tersentak. Jongin terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo membentak Taeoh, biasanya istrinya sangat lembut memperlakukan Taeoh dan selalu memanjakannya. Taeoh hampir menangis, ia meringsut kearah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Pelankan suaramu! Kau membuatnya takut" kata Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Semua juga karena kau Jongin! Jika kau tak mengenalkan yang namanya bola padanya, dia tidak akan merengek seperti ini" balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan kau bisa membicarakannya dengan pelan, Soo! Kasiankan taeoh, dia ketakutan karena suaramu!" kata Jongin lagi.

"Ah molla..." katanya sambil menggeser kursi yang ia duduki lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Pokoknya malam ini tidak ada yang menonton bola, jika kalian nekat, eomma akan membuang televisinya, ah, anni.. eomma akan membuang Monggu juga!" ancam Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan mereka diruang makan. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..."

Jongin menatap Taeoh yang terisak di rengkuhan Jongin.

"Eomma jahat.. eomma tidak sayang Taeoh..hiks..hiks...hiks..." Jongin membenarkan posisi Taeoh.

Taeoh berdiri di samping Jongin yang masih duduk di kursinya, Taeoh mengucek-ngucek matanya "Taeoh sayang, eomma itu sayang sama Taeoh! Eomma benar, Taeoh masih kecil dan belum boleh tidur malam-malam. Percaya sama appa, eomma tidak mau kalau Taeoh sakit, Taeoh mengerti kan?"

Taeoh mengangguk

" Anak pintar.. besok siang appa janji kita akan menonton bola sepuasnya, tidak malam ini"

Taeoh mengangguk "Yaksuk?"

"Yaksuk!" jawab Jongin sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan Taeoh mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya juga menandakan perjanjian mereka.

"Sekarang habiskan makanmu.." titah Jongin dan Taeoh mengangguk.

* * *

Inilah cara Kyungsoo ketika ia sedang marah pada Jongin ia akan mengurung dirinya di kamar hingga tertidur. Kebiasaan itu sudah ia miliki sejak ia masih gadis dan berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia melirik jam beker di nakas yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Kyungsoo bangun dan tidak mendapati Jongin dan Taeoh di sampingnya. Sepertinya Jongin tidur bersama Taeoh di kamar Taeoh.

Kyungsoo membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati suasana hening yang sedikit mencekam. Ia menatap pintu kamar Taeoh yang yang tertutup. Kamar Taeoh berhadapan dengan kamarnya, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Tepat di ruang makan ia melirik ke arah dapur dan terlihat semua sangat rapi dan tidak menyisakan perabot kotor di atas washtafel. Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin yang melakukannya. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kamar Taeoh. Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu kamar putra nya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Perlahan ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat Jongin yang tertidur sambil memeluk Taeoh dengan posesif, begitulah gaya tidur Jongin bila ia tidur bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ia menghampiri dua pangerannya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di tepi bed tebal milik Taeoh yang tingginya hanya dua jengkal. Dengan pelan tangan lembutnya mengusap kepala Taeoh. Ada penyesalan dalam dirinya karena membentak Taeoh.

"Maafkan eomma sayang..." bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengecup kening Taeoh.

Jongin sedikit terusik karena pergerakan dari tempat yang tidurinya itu, ia membuka matanya dan ia meliahat istrinya tengah menatap Taeoh penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, Jongin-ah! Maaf aku menganggu tidurmu.." kata Kyungsoo pelan saat melihat Jongin melepaskan pelukan posesifnya dari Taeoh.

"Tak apa... aku perlu bicara denganmu!" katanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar Taeoh menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia tahu jika Jongin sedang marah padanya karena ia membentak Taeoh tadi. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk saat ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin dikamarnya. Ia rasanya seperti anak kecil yang akan disidang karena ketahuan mencuri.

"Kyungsoo-yah... ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Maafkan aku Jongin-ah.. aku hanya terlalu khawatir pada Taeoh.." jawabnya pelan.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya "Aku tahu, dan kau pikir aku akan mengijinkan anakku menonton bola hingga larut malam? Aku juga melarangnya, Soo! Tapi aku belum selesai dengan bicaraku kau sudah memotongnya. Kau tidak seperti biasanya"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Kyungsoo ambigu.

"Apa aku lelah mengurusi kami?"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat kau tak tulus mengurusi kami hari ini,. Kau marah-marah tak jelas. Kau juga kan tidak sedang PMS!"

"Aku hanya masih kesal karena semalam kau membuat Taeoh kurang tidur"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau yakin hanya itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Soo!?" Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab.

"Kim Kyungsoo..." panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin "Mianhae, jongin-ah! Aku.. aku hanya kesal karena hari ini Taeoh tidak membutuhkanku.. dia begitu dekat dengan mu dan itu membuatku sedih"

Jongin membuka setengah mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya.

"Kau kan tahu setiap harinya aku yang bermain dengan Taeoh, aku yang memandikannya, aku yang menemani makannya, dan aku yang menidurkannya. Tapi hari ini dia tidak memperdulikanku, dia tidak mendengarkan apa kataku dan dia hanya mendengarkan apa katamu, tadi sorepun dia tidak mau mandi denganku dia memilih mandi denganmu, dia melakukan semuanya denganmu dan itu membuatku sakit di acuhkan oleh Taeoh!"

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo ia tersenyum "Kau sedang cemburu padaku? Ya ampun, Soo! Aku siapanya Taeoh sih sampai kau cemburu padaku? Aku ini suamimu dan aku ini appa nya Taeoh" kata Jongin sambil memegang pundak istrinya yang sempit.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, itu menyulitkanku! Taeoh setiap harinya dengan ku, tapi dalam waktu sehari dia melupakanku! Dia mau mebagi makannya denganmu, tapi dia tidak pernah membaginya denganku" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, Kim Kyungsoo... aku tak menyangka pikiranmu sependek itu?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau ini ada-ada saja... bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada suamimu sendiri"

"Aku kan tidak suka diacuhkan oleh Taeoh, kau tahu!" katanya manja di pelukan Jongin.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku! Taeoh seperti itu karena ia merindukanku! Kau kan tahu karena kesibukanku, aku jarang ada waktu bermain dengannya. Dan tadi adalah kesempatanku untuk bermain dan lebih dekat lagi dengan anakku.. kau lupa bahwa dulu pernah Taeoh melupakanku dan tidak mengingatku jika aku ini appanya karena aku seminggu menangani proyek di Jeju? Dan juga bagaimana senangnya aku saat pertama kali dia bisa menyebut nama 'appa', aku sangat bahagia Soo! Nama yang pertaa kali dia sebut itu dirimu Soo! Orang yang pertama kali dia cari saat bangun tidur itu dirimu, Soo! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir jika Taeoh melupakanmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ia mengingat semua rangkaian cerita Jongin. Ia ingat sekali saat harus pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi sekali untuk membeli bahan makanan yang lupa di belinya di supermarket, ia meninggalkan Taeoh yang masih tertidur bersama Jongin dan saat ia pulang ia mendengar Taeoh menangis sesenggukkan mencari dirinya. Begitu dirinya datang, Taeoh langsung memeluknya dan diam. Dan juga tidak setiap hari Jongin bisa bermain dengan Taeoh seperti tadi siang.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Jongin mengecup beberapa kali kepala Kyungsoo "Kau hanya belum terbiasa jauh dari Taeoh, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Mulai sekarang aku janji, aku kan meluangkan waktu agar bisa bermain dengan Taeoh dan dirimu, kau setuju?"

"Aku setuju, Jongin-ah!"

"Em.. satu lagi" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin yang menatapnya serius "Jangan keseringan makan ramen, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Dan juga jangan diet.. aku hanya menggodamu tadi" kata Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ku pikir kau juga melupakanku dan tidak memperhatikanku lagi"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Soo!"

"Gomawo.."

"Sini aku peluk lagi biar kau tenang..." kata Jongin sambil menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

"Huuuuweeeeeeeeee... eomma...hiks..hiks...eomma..." Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari jika teriakan itu berasal dari kamar Taeoh.

Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar taeoh, ia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan melihat Taeoh sedang duduk di atas bed nya dan tengah menangis sesengguk. Kyungsoo tak tega melihat putranya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Omo.. Taeoh-yah!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Taeoh dalam gendongannya "Waeire? Kau mimpi buruk, nak?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Taeoh. "Jangan takut sayang, eomma disini bersamamu.." kata Kyungsoo lembut saat menyadari Taeoh memeluknya erat dan tidak berhenti menangis. "Cup..cup..cup..."

"Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan, Soo" kata Jongin yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan ikut mengusap kepala jagoannya itu.

"Mungkin dia masih ketakuta karena bentakanku tadi.. aku mnyesal Jongin-ah! Jika eomma tahu, ia pasti akan memarahiku" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Jadikan pelajaran saja, agar kedepannya kau tidak lagi emosian karena sikap cemburumu itu. Jika kau membentak Taeoh lagi, aku akan mencincangmu! Mengerti" ancam Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku mengerti..." ucapnya dan masih menggoyang-goyangkan badanya untuk menenangkan Taeoh yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kau sadar kan sekarang, Taeoh lebih membutuhkanmu, dia mencari dan menyebut namamu saat mimpi buruk.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maafkan eomma, Taeoh-yah! Sudah yah, janga menangis lagi. Eomma menyesal.." lirih Kyungsoo pada Taeoh.

Setengah jam berlalu, Kyungsoo masih mengendong Taeoh dan menenangkan Taeoh yang masih sesenggukan. Jongin yang melihatnya tak tega, karena Kyungsoo terlihat lelah. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu akan lelah jika menggendong Taeoh seperti itu, sini biarkan aku yang menggendongnya" pinta Jongin yang diberikan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh-yah! Di gendong appa ne..." kata Kyungsoo pelan. Namun Taeoh malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shielleoo... eomma..eomma"tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu bawa ke kamar kita saja, biar kau memeluknya sambil tidur" usul Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Taeoh-yah... tidur sama eomma ne..." Taeoh mengangguk. Keduanya kini tengah berpelukan smabil tidur. Taeoh mencari kenyamanan dengan menelungsupkan kepalanya di di dada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan eomma membuatmu takut, sayang. Eomma janji tidak akang mengulanginya lagi.." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Taeoh.

GREP!

Kyungsoo merasakan nafas Jongin yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Sudah malam eomma,,, tidurlah! Aku tahu kau sangat lelah.. Taeoh pasti memaafkanmu.." bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin melingkarkan tanganya di perut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh saling berpelukan.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sepertinya dia lelah menangis. Jongin-ah! Terima kasih sudah menerimaku..." balas Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini, aku seperti ini karena aku mencintaimu, Soo! Saranghae!"

"Nado..."

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat jagoanya tertidur pulas bersama orang yang dicintainya. Entah kapan Jongin pindah posisi. Terakhir kali ia sadar Jongin tidur sambil memeluknya tapi sekarang pria tan itu malah memeluk Taeoh. Kyungsoo yang awalnya berada di tengah di apit oleh Jongin dan Teoh kini malah Taeoh yang di apit oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyadari tidak seharusnya ia cemburu pada suaminya karena anaknya lebih dekat denganya. Ia harusnya bangga karena sesibuk Jongin yang memeliki dua pekerjaan tapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan buah hatinya itu.

CHUP ! CHUP !

Kyungsoo bergantian mengecup bibir Taeoh dan suaminya, Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum karena ulahnya membuat Jongin dan Taeoh membuka matanya.

"Eoommaa..."rengek Taeoh yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya karena tidurnya di ganggu.

"Kau membangunkan sesuatu yang lain, eomma..." kata Jongin dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Matahari sudah siang, hey! Kalian senang sekali bermalas-malasan.. ayok bangun.." ajak Kyungsoo.

Taeoh yang awalnya dekat dengan Kyungsoo menggeserkan badanya dan merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jongin.

"Appa... eomma celewet cekali! Taeoh sebel.." adu Taeoh pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Kau benar, sekarang biarkan saja dia mengomel.. mari kita tidur lagi..." kata Jongin yang langsung menari selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya da tubuh Taeoh.

Kyungsoo geram melihat hobi anak dan suaminya yang sama yaitu susah sekali dibangunkan "Kim Jongin Kim Taeoh.. bangun sekarang... ayok bantuu eomma masak..." kata Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi Jongin dan Taeoh.

Taeoh duduk karena tenaga tidak kuat menahan slimut yang ditarik Taeoh "Eomma.. kenapa macak.? Eomma kan cedang diet..bial Taeoh dan appa makan diual aja!" kata Taeoh yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dan Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. anakku pintar sekali.. Taeoh benar sayang, kau tidak perlu masak. Biar kami makan diluar saja, kau harus mengecilkan butt mu tuh.." ledek suaminya.

"YAK! Kalian berdua, kenapa kalian selalu bekerjasama untuk menjahiliku eoh!" kata Kyungsoo yang menarik selimut Jongin hingga terlepas "Rasakan ini..." Kyungsoo menyerang Taeoh dan Jongin dengan cara menggelitiki perut Taeoh yang mampu membuat Taeoh tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oemma geli.. jebal.. appa tolong Tae...Tae..oh..hahah" terriak Taeoh. Kyungsoo masih senang membuat anaknya tertawa hingga akhirnya keadaan terbalik. Jongin menyerang Kyungsoo dan mengegelitikinya dan sialnya Taeoh pun ikut menjahili sang eomma.

"Jong..Jongin..Jongin-ah,, ini sungguh menggelikkan,, aku tak kuat..." kata Kyungsoo yang tak kuasa menahan gelitika dari jemari Jongin di perutnya.

"Appa kacihan eomma.." kata Taeoh.

Jongin terengah-engah, "Appa jadi lelah, Taeoh-yah! Bagaimana kita hukum eomma mu karena semalam marah-marah dengan kita menciumi eomma" usul Jongin pada Taeoh.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur menjadi was-was "Jongin-ah! Jangan macam-mac..." terlambat Taeoh sudah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang menghujani ciuman di wajah istrinya.

"Taeoh-yah! Mandi dulu baru boleh cium eomma.." pinta Kyungsoo.

Seolah tuli, Taeoh memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan kembali menciumi wajah eommanya.

CHUP !

Saat taeoh sibuk menciumi area mata dan pipi Kyungsoo, Jongin mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku.. kalian belum mandi.. hentikan.." pinta Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin malah memeluk Kyungsoo dan ikut menciumi wajah Kyungsoo bersama Taeoh. Mereka senang menjahili Kyungsoo di pagi hari karena Kyungsoo tidak mau dicium jika mereka belum mandi ataupun cuci muka.

Cukup lama keluarga kecil itu menikmati kebersamaanya di ranjang. Tawa dan jahilan-jahilan kecil ia dapati dari Taeoh dan Jongin yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo marah dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan canda tawa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh, dua malaikat yang menyempurnakan hidupnya.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-yah! Dengan rela lahir batin kau merubah namamu dari Do Kyungsoo menjadi Kim Kyungsoo. Mianhae, Kyungsoo-yah! Menjadikan seluruh hidupmu untuk didedikasikan kepada kami yang membutuhkanmu, dan Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo, for the last time, till now and for the future!"

KEUT

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Entah gimana ceritanya, guee malah bikin yang beginian...**

 **Mungkin karena lagi seneng karena bentar lagi Kaisoo's Day..**

 **Ff ini aerii peruntukkan pada para d. karena besok Kyungsoo's day**

 **Mau di post pas tanggal 12 tapi takut lupa.. yah udah di post sekarang aja dech.. hahaha**

 **Sedikit kecepatan dari alur sebelumnya, oh buat kelakuan Taeoh dapat inspirasi dari ohmybaby hahaha ituloh yang episodenya bareng Kai, tahu kan?**

 **Suka tidak suka dengan ceritanya silahkan tinggalkan jejak..**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**

P.S.

Mau sedikit curhat, boleh?

Kan ceritanya gini, semalam aerii post new chap ff yang **Our Relationship are complicated** seneng deh sama repiuw dan sarannya, tapi sedikit meninggalkan luka di hati *ceileh ketika atau seorang readers *sebutsajaHaters yang ngePM aerii dengan mengatakan jika OTP Chansoo itu WT* padahalkan niat aerii hanya menjadikan Chansoo itu bukan official pairing, hanya sebagai bumbu doang.. sedikit sakit hati sih karena dia mengatakan jika aerii tidak menghormati OTP lainnya. Sedikit pertanyaan emang salah yah dengan cerita yang aerii post? Atau salah penempatan OTP nya...?

Kata-kata itu bikin aerii down dan berniat menutup dan menghentikan ff itu.

Mental aerii sepertinya jatuh.. tapi yah sudahlah,,, gimananya ntar kumaha nanti we.. bisa lanjut bisa kagak..

Maaf aerii curhat di kolom yang salah, boleh ditanggapin boleh juga tidak..

XOXO


End file.
